Walton Simmons
About 'Walton Simmons' A victim explains how she survived to an interviewer. "You never expect something like this to happen. Not to me, anyway. I'm just so thankful that God pulled me through...It was a normal day. A Tuesday and I left my home around 9am to get some groceries. I walked for about 5 minutes and suddenly, a large paper bag covered my whole head, followed by a thud to my face. It felt like a car had hit me right in the nose. It didn't hurt and I still felt awake, but my body couldn't do anything...I woke up in darkness. The bag still over my face I gathered. I could hear another woman in the room with me, though. She was panting and crying, saying 'Fuck off you freak! Get the fuck off me! Get away!'. I was so scared but I did not want to move. I could feel I was sat on a wooden chair with my hands and feet binded together. I moved my head an inch and the noises stopped. There was a low grunting sound, a long sigh and then silence. The woman said, 'You shouldn't of moved...you don't need to see this'. I could hear this 'freak' coming towards me..within a flash, the bag was removed. Before my eyes had time to adjust to the lighting, I felt a slimy hand rush to my vagina. I screamed! I tried to kick but I was tied up..his fingers were indirectly poking around and clawing my insides. Pushing my lips and wiping me all over. His other hand had not a single nail and was grasping my neck, intently staring into my eyes and licking mid-air. He looked so fucking scary that I thought he had a mask on. This face just didn't move at all, no emotion, no care. I looked to my left whilst this freaks hand was fiddling with my private area..the woman he was molesting before me had been shaven bald. She looked beautiful, or, at least did look beautiful..She was fully nude, crying, shaking and very skinny. Her right nipple had been cut off and she had bruises all up her ribs and thighs. The contraption she was in had her legs tied open wide and upwards and her arms tied like mine. I could see her ass hole. I'm sorry to say this, but, it looked 10x bigger than it should do. I can only imagine he put his whole head up there for some fucked up reason. It was so red and infected. I saw that, then saw her innocent, miserable face... She looked dead. All I knew was I didn't want to end up like her. Suddenly, a crashing punch smacks me right in the eye. My head flashed and yanked back. It clapped off the wall. He now had a finger up my asshole and the other hand that he punched me with went right into my mouth. I was trying to vigorously evade this, but his putrid hand had ahold of my tongue. Fingering my gums and throat. I was choking and coughing and he loved it. It tasted of salt, sweat and vagina. He moved closer, letting out a satisfying orgasm and licked the ridge of my tongue really slowly. The buldge in his pants was very big, but he had pissed his pants. The denim was seeping with piss at an upward angle. It then trickled over my naked thighs, yellow and murky like a lemon flavoured milkshake...The woman next to me began to heave. The man stopped and watched. She heaved and puked, but puked up blood and lots of it. She looked like she was being throttled violently, until she stopped and, as peacefully as she went, died. I didn't know her but a tear rolled down my cheek. The man saw it and suddenly backed away..his utterly somber face turned to a sheer gushing of tears. He had backed off toward the large sink and side unit, knocking off dirty plastic cups and cutlery, then flopped down, sprawling nakedly on the floor yelling and groaning. During this act I was attempting to loosen my bindings but it seemed impossible, I had to stay. Watching him, he stops rolling around and stands up instantly. His face like a mask again. His penis was hanging out, it had a split through the middle and it looked as if he had ejaculated all over the floor when he was crying and yelling. There was a scribbled shape of cum, blood and piss. A blob of piss dripped off one of his slits. He was staring right into my eyes...he grabbed the tip of his split penis and wiped off the urine drips with his fingers. He walked up to me and put his fingers in my mouth again. It made me vomit, in which he then licked and sucked the chunks of puke off of me and himself, eating and enjoying it. After this, he sat down. He spoke to me in a really pleasant American accent which shocked me, 'My other friend has died next to you. I love you. And I love your ass hole. My other friends ass hole is dead now so I'm going to be living in yours now. It feels quite tight. I like that. The rim eventually nestles your neck, like a Winter scarf or something'. I was horrified! I began to panic but I couldn't control myself. I felt insane. I kicked and kicked, trying to break my legs free. My right knee buckled and popped out of the socket. I absolutely yelped and cried! The man, with no humane thought shoved his split penis in the gump of my knee socket. The pain was suicidal. I lunged forward and bit his fucking neck. I felt savage. It was horrible but I had to. He shrieked and arched backwards, bending but still attached to my jaw. I felt like a crocodile, though my jaw had locked into his flesh when he jumped back. He ripped away and clattered to the ground. I had a large artery flailing out of my mouth along with a big chunk of flesh. I shouldered my jaw into place and spewed out the skin. I nicely smiled as the man wasn't moving. My knee, looked wet and swolen, the cap was half up in my thigh but my leg was free. I basically proceeded to breaking myself out and hopping to my rescue. I checked his pulse and he was certainly dead, aswell as the woman next to me. I had to check her just in case. Before I was rescued, I had to find a way out of wherever I was. I walked past rooms and rooms of rotted, stinky corpses all hung up with outstretched ass holes or vaginas. Some of them were overly rotten and had masses of bugs and maggots near them. I came to a room that had Exit. I left and now I'm able to tell my story. I am happy to be alive but I can't forget what happened that day. I never go out on a Tuesday anymore!" The interviewer continues, "That is a fantastic story of survival. You managed to survive in the hands of a maniac. However, the man you speak about is still alive. They found his body where you were, he was still breathing. He was rushed to hospital and he is alive..." Today, we use Walton Simmons in The Mansion Garden. He is our scarecrow (displayed in photo below). If we happen to get an escapee or an intruder, Walton will push his face into your asshole and live inside you until you die. Be warned.